The Ultimate Musical
by Kitty29
Summary: When a spell goes horribly wrong, England finds himself in a world where everyone sings. All the time.
1. The Situation

Summary: When a spell goes horribly wrong, England finds himself in a world where everyone sings. All the time. Now with a week of emotions running high England gets a look at everyones' hidden sides of themselves. Wither he likes it or not.**  
**

**_Hello everyone! Kitty29 here with the ultimate of ultimate songfics! Now why is that? Well read and find out~..._**

**_Yes, this is another story I started writing at like...3 in the morning one night, and then decided to continue randomly one day. The idea of it is _VERY_ out there and I really don't know if anyone will like it, but I decided to post it anyways and see what happens. _**

**_If you DON'T like it, cool. If you DO like it, then do tell and I shall continue._**

**_To Anyone who reads my other story, _Love Before Complications _will recognize the character Mother Nature. She was originally devolved for this story and not the other one. So really this was the story that she was suppose to make her debate but she's a good plot device so I added her in the other one too. Though is this story, the name Dr. John will make more sense…_**

**_Ahhhhhh I should stop writing so much Hetalia Fanfiction .-._**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no I don't own it.**

**Arild = Norway**

**Mathias = Denmark**

* * *

As soon as the British man had awakened he knew that if was gonna be 'one of those days'. He stared at his white ceiling with half opened eyes before rolling over and deciding to sleep just a little longer just so the day would be that much shorter. However, it would seem that on this particular day fate wouldn't allow him to sleep in.

"_Bonjour mon petite _Englishman."

The Englishman responded by saying things that wouldn't be repeated in any decent conversation. Though France simply ignored the rather rude comments and walked up to the bed. Surprisingly England didn't protest when the other male lay down beside him, he simply turned over and pretended the other wasn't there so he could get back to sleep. Arthur was actually impressed that the Frenchman didn't try to feel him up as he slowly sunk into sleep. Maybe when he woke up he would fix Francis some scones. Yes…that would be nice…

…

'_Something in the way he moves…'_

…huh?

'_Attracts me like no other lover.'_

The bloody hell? Arthur rolled back so he could face Francis and found him glazing at back at him with a strange look in his eye. Arthur felt his cheeks grow hotter as Francis gently grasped his hand into his own. He continued to look at him with that strange expression as he brought Arthurs' hand to his lips and planted a soft kiss on his knuckles.

Normally by now France would have found himself laying beaten on the floor while an angry Englishman huffed out the door. But… for some strange reason…Francis's skin looked softer and more brilliant today, his crooked smile more charming. And that look…it stirred something in Arthur that felt…vaguely familiar. Now just what was it?

'_Something in the way he moves me~'_

Wait a second. Was France singing_ The Beatles?!_

'_I don't wanna leave him now, You know I believe in how.'_

"Are you trying to serenade me with the _bloody Beatles_?!" England exclaimed shoving the Frenchman away from him and jumping out of bed. France looked at him in surprise, obviously not expecting that reaction. "Serenade? _ Non non non, _I was simply expressing my-"

"Like bloody hell you were!"

Englands warm feelings for France quickly melted away and revealed what he had felt when he first woke up. Irritation towards the world. He stormed out of the room and descended the stairs to his kitchen. It wouldn't too be far off to say that England was full of pent up rage, which in turn, only made him angrier. Really! No one should be _this _irritated in the morning! And so the Englishman decided to do something he was good at to channel his rage towards.

_Cooking._

And so he started slamming open cabinets and angrily pulling out random ingredients and pots and pans he would need to make himself a hearty English breakfast. And that's right, _only_ himself! Screw France, he can find food for _himself!_

It was just as the Englishman slapped a couple of sausages on the unoiled pan that another visitor decided to grace the scene with his presence.

"IGGY!"

"AMERICA GO AWAY!"

America's smile didn't even flatter in the slightest. Instead, he let out a hearty laugh before taking a fierce bite of his hamburger. "Oh but why should I?" he asked, walking over to the Englishman and throwing a strong arm over his shoulders. "After all, _You're my best friend best of all best friends-"_

England smacked the Americans arm away from him and stared him down with an incredulous look. "You too with the _bloody singing?! _What is wrong with everyone today!?"

"Well _Iggy." _ Alfred replied staring at him like he just asked what the answer to two plus two was. "I'm singing to express my feelings in a way that talking or dancing alone could not accomplish!"

Silence…

"Are you _daft_?!" England snapped slapping the spatula he was holding on the counter causing the American to jump in surprise.

"_Hey. Slow it down."_

The two turned towards the stairways, where France was posing rather flamboyantly at the foot of the stairs, watching the scene before him with mild interest. America's eyes lit up at the presence of the other singer in the house. France smirked before directing his attention to the Englishman.

"_Whatya want from me? Your food is burning."_

Wait, what? England turned around and saw that, yes indeed his sausages were beginning to burn. He cussed before he attacked the sausages with his spatula. His cussing increased tenfold when the sausages didn't want to be parted with the frying pan. It took practically all his strength to unstick the meat from the pan…only to have them restick to his ceiling.

His anger was again fuelled by embarrassment when he noticed the other two males trying not to laugh at the Brits skills in the kitchen. France glided over and placed a gentle hand on his arm, trying to get England to calm down before he quite literally exploded.

"_Cool these engines, Calm these jets."_

England visibly flinched when he heard the French man begin to sing again.

_"I ask you how hot can it get."_

America shuffled behind England and turned off the stove before the spark he saw had its chance to turn into a full out flame.

"_And as you wipe off beads of sweat__, slowly you say-"_

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" England finally snapped, somehow gaining the strength to pick up the two nations and throw them out the door. He was just about to slam the door in their faces when-

"_I'd listen to her~!"_

" –_party like it's 1999-!"_

"_I kissed a girl and I liked it!"_

England leaned heavily against the frame of his door as he watched the scene just outside his home. Every one… everyone on the streets were singing and dancing, as if the action was a completely normal everyday occurrence!

"What…_what the hell!?_" He stuttered as he watched someone grab a random stranger he had just passed, perform a rather difficult looking dance move before bowing his head and walking in a different direction.

"_What in the name of the United Kingdom is going on?!"_

The other two nations ignored him as they stood up and looked at the scene with smiles on their faces.

"Ah~I love London." America said sighing lovely at the scene.

_Since when!?_ England yelled in his mind.

"Oh _oui…_" France agreed. "Though it does not compare to France. In France we travel in groups, yes? It is really much more of a show."

"Well back in the USA we have special effects!"

_What the bloody hell?!_ England finally slammed the door shut and pinched himself as hard as he could. To his horror, he winced at the pain. _Oh shi- nononononono._

He quickly ran to his basement, rushing down the stairs in a speed that could rival Usain Bolt. He quickly flung himself at a overly large book that stood perched on top of a rather impressive looking book stand and flopped it open to one of its marked pages. His face gradually grew more and more horror filled as he read. _Oh no…it couldn't be…_

A sudden white light caused the Englishman to spin around and stare at the door behind him. He quickly grabbed his wand that rested on the table just behind the book stand, feeling rather paranoid. The door then flung open and the Englishman relaxed slightly when he saw the familiar face of Norway.

"…everyone's singing." He stated with the slightest hint of annoyance in his words. England let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before lowering his wand. "I'm glad it didn't affect you either, lad. I think I might now what caused this."

Norway nodded, his expression never changing. "…I brought someone along." He stepped out of the way to reveal a very green looking Elisa John, the nation psychologist. She was clutching onto the frame work of the door and catching her breath, clearly not used to traveling by magic.

"Hello…Arthur…" She gasped, fixing her glasses before pushing away from the door slightly. "I do hope you know what's going on, it's quite _A WHOLE NEW WORLD!"_

She suddenly belted, causing the Brit to jump back in alarm. Dr. John slapped herself across the face to stop from singing before she continued her sentence as if nothing had happened. "…troublesome."

"…right." England simply replied before leading the Norwegian to his large book of spells. "Right here." He said pointing to a certain spot. Norway eyes widened as he read. "I cast this spell last night. Norway, you wouldn't have happened to do the same, did you?"

The pale blond paused before slowly nodding. Arthur groaned loudly slumping into a chair beside the book and rubbing the bridge of his nose. Elisa took this as her chance to look over the spell book and see just what the two were talking about.

"Oh dear…" She muttered as she read it over. "According to this, if this spell was ever to clash there would be no telling what would happen…" She trailed off as realization dawned upon her and her eyebrow twitched. "…I see. So that's what this is abo-_ZERO TO HERO~"_

_Slap._

"A-hem. Thank you Arild. Arthur? How do we fix this?"

"…I don't know." He replied looking up hopefully at the many magical creatures that had gathered at the commotion. All of them shook their heads and shrugged. A low growl escaped his throat. "The only thing we _can_ do is wait for the spell to wear off…bloody hell."

Elisa John also looked over at the magical creatures. Or at least, she tried too. She could only see their faint, fuzzy outlines. "How long will this wait take?"

"A week." Both Norway and England looked at each other in complete understanding. Dr. John was not impressed. "Well you can't just quit before you've even started! There _must_ be something you can do about this, gentleman."

"This is a rather difficult spell!" England snapped. "It's takes _at least_ a month in preparation before the spell can even be cast!"

"And yet you didn't consult Arild _before_ you cast the spell?"

Englands face fell and he turned away from the psychologist. Elisa crossed her arms, fixing England with a stern stare. "Do you not remember what we talked about at our last session, Arthur? You need to start talking _with_ people, instead of _at _people." England shirked in his chair as he was scolded. "And Arild." Elisa turned her attention to the Norwegian, who was slowly inching towards the exit. "What have I said about communication? Simply because Mathias practically _throws _himself at you doesn't mean that everyone else will."

Both males hang their heads, unable to look at the only female in the room. An uneasy silence hovered over them until Elisa started singing another Disney song. She slapped herself to stop and Norway finally looked up.

"…Mother Nature." The psychologist turned at her nickname. "I might have a way to stop _you _from singing." Elisa smiled. "Ok, let's just start small for now. Arthur?" England crossed his arms stubbornly and gave a small noise to show he was listening. "You snoop about and find out how bad this all is."

England stared at her like she just grew a second head. "Are you mad!? I _refuse_ to go out there again!" He stood up and hunched over his rather large book. "I will find a way to stop this with magic in the safety of my ow-"

"Arthur." He physically stiffened at the tone though continued to pretend to read though his book. "Arild already has an idea of how to stop myself from singing. We can work off of that to find a way to stop this. It would help _immensely_ if we had some more information on the circumstances of this incident. Currently the only people who seem to understand that there's something wrong are you, me, and Arild."

"So why don't _you_ investigate?" Arthur asked almost desperately. He _really_ didn't want to go out there again. "With your random outbursts you'd fit right i-"

"I am only aware of the situation when around you or Arild." She admitted. "Anywhere else and I become as loopy and sing-songy as the rest of them." She shivered at the thought. "So by process of elimination, that leaves-"

"I-I will study the effects of the spell from here!" He replied, now fumbling with random magical items to make it seem like he was on to something. "I-if I can fully understand the circumstances of this spell then maybe-"

"Arthur Kirkland."

Oh snap she was using full names… that never ended well. He turned to face the female who for some reason seemed a little bit taller. She was staring him down with a look that _dared_ him to continue to disagree. He locked eyes with Norway, who simply raised his hands as if to say 'hey-don't-look-at-me.' Arthur desperately searched his mind for another _good_ excuse but unfortunately could not think of one. He cussed under his breath.

"…alright."

Elisa nodded before her posture and expression relaxed. "Ok then. Call me in a couple hours with your report." Arthur simply nodded before the other two retreated into the room they teleported in. Arthur ran a hand though his hair before releasing another string of deified English cusses.

He should have stayed in bed.

* * *

**_I love writing about England hating his life. Also, any tips on writing Norway would be nice. I'm still not to sure of his personally but I kinda see him as a less angry Iceland. So please review and tell me what you think! -heart-_**

**Songs used(in order):**

**Something in the Way She Moves – The Beatles**

**Best Friends - Aqua**

**Whatya Want From Me – Adam Lambert**

**Secret – Maroon 5**

**If I Were a Boy – Beyonce**

**1999 – Prince**

**I Kissed a Girl – Katy Perry **

**A Whole New World – Aladdin**

**Zero to Hero – Hercules **


	2. Day 1: June 28 Pairs

**Annnnnnnnnd I'm back! Sorry for the wait! I'm lazy! -isshot-**

**So anyways, here is the next chapter of The Ultimate Musical! Yaaaaaaaaaayyy -isshot- Ow, what the hell!? **

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed, alerted and fav'd this story! As for what couples will be in this story...heeheehee read to find out -isshot- Ok really, why?!**

**Not much least for me to say...enjoy and review!**

**

* * *

**_Day __One Observations:_

_Everyone seems to think that this prancing about is completely normal_

_People seem now to be more vocal in their opinions…through singing_

_I have ye__t to find anyone who finds this activity as strange as I do_

England released a long sigh before sinking deeper into his seat. The whole restaurant had randomly erupted into their own version of_ 'Don't Stop Believing' _to cheer up some poor sap that was down on his luck. Though the performance wasn't bad, England was quickly missing the days where they simply served their food with crappy service then left. He was just wondering if the fork in his hand would be sharp enough to piece though flesh when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He ignored the people who were trying to rope him into the act and looked at his caller I.D.

_Ottawa, Canada._

Wait…who did he know from Canada?

………

……

…

…

Oh right, Canada.

"Hello?" There was the sound of much fumbling and a faint 'Maple!" before he received an answer from the other person.

"_O-oh! __H-Hello Ar__…Arthur__!" _ Canada stuttered sounding extremely nervous. "_I um…didn't really expect you to pick up…maple."_

England didn't bother hiding his irritation. "Then _why_ did you call?"

"_Well I, um, you er… you see I just…um…"_ Oh great now he was rambling. The whole restaurant then decided to hit a very high note, all in complete unison. England groaned when he felt a headache suddenly appear.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!? I'M ON THE BLOODY PHONE!" He yelled at the crowd of people who continued to sing, but on a softer tone. "Bloody rude tossers…"

"_I'm sorry! I-I'll call back lat-"_

"No not you lad, just-" He gently messaged his temple with his free hand, trying to sooth the ache away. "-tell me. Why did you call?"

"…_w-well." The Canadian started softy. "I…don't really know, I just…woke up today and had the strange urge to…hear your voice…?"_

England choked on the tea he had just deemed safe to start drinking from again(everyone seemed to be dancing a bit _too_ close, and he didn't want his sweater vest to be stained. It wouldn't be gentlemanly). He felt his cheeks burn as he let the words sink in. What…what did Matthew say!?

"Just tell me wher…_no, um…_ So Happy I could- _no that's not right…" _

"…Matthew what are you doing?"

"_I'm trying to figure out which song I should sing…"_

England released a moan which sounded like a growl.

"_I-I know it's easier for you guys but I-"_

"Please Matthew, no singing."

There was a pause before a sign emitted from the Canadian. "_Oh thank goddess. I still don't think I have the guts to just belt out songs as much as everyone else. Which… might be the reason I called."_

England raised a rather fuzzy eyebrow before finally deciding to just smack some money down before leaving the building. Really, at least on the streets they didn't dance erotically on your table as you're trying to have a meal.

"I'm listening."

"…_well, you know about my, um, problem when it comes to singing, right?"_

"No."

"_O-oh well um… basically I can just…never think of a song fast enough, you know?"_

"No."

"_O-oh well…everyone's been singing for as long as I can remember…"_

Englands eyebrow twitched as he scribbled furiously in his notebook, narrowly avoiding a couple of tap dancers as he passed.

"_But when I woke up this morning I had the strangest feeling that this singing thing was a little…off."_-laugh-_"I'm sorry, it sounds silly doesn't it?" _

England pen stopped mid-sentence. Wait a moment; did Canada have some kind of resistance as well?

"Matthew! Where are you?"

"_Eh? I'm at home, why?"_

His pen resumed his scribbling and he continued walking with a new found vulgar.

"I'm coming ove-"

"_NO!"_

England flinched at the sudden shout. Why…Canada _never_ raised his voice like that!

"_I mean…Le…let's meet somewhere else! I haven't eaten breakfast yet! Lets meet at Tim Hortons!"_

A man singing 'Here Comes the Sun' quite loudly strutted past England. England 'accidentally' hip bumped him into a fruit stand.

"Whatever's fine lad. I'll see you in an hour."

Canada muttered a small 'ok, see you soon' before placing the phone back on the receiver and sighing. _Mon Dieu_ that was close. He jumped when he felt strong arms slink around his waist and pull him into a surprise hug.

"_I want to start a revolution~" _Prussia sang huskily in Canada's ear. _"A type of personal solution~"_ Canada shivered when he felt his boyfriends hot breath on his ear. "Argh…Gilbert stop we need to ta-ohhh~" Matthew trailed off into a groan when he felt a wet tongue hit his skin.

"_We all have got our own pollution." _He continued to sing, grinning when he felt the Canadian tremble under his touch. "_It's all about the execution." _At this point his hands began to travel dangerously close to southern Ontario and Canada squeaked before pulling himself away.

"P-Please don't do that so…so _suddenly!_" Matthew yelled(well, he called it yelling) his face a bright red. Prussia laughed, resisting the urge to just grab the Canadian and smother him with kisses. He was just too cute. "You should be honoured of being greeted so lovely by the awesome me. Where are you going?"

Matthew looked a little more flustered at the sudden change of topic. "What? Oh um… I'm just gonna go meet Arthur at Timmies in about an hour. So you know the rules…"

"Yeah, yeah." Prussia crossed his arms and rolled his eyes as he recited the rules he now knew by heart "'Stay in the house and if I have to leave exit though the back door'. _Or_ I could go what you to met Eyebrows and tell him you've had the pleasure of living with my _awesomeness_ for the last 7 months."

"No! I just…I-I can't!" Matthews' skin grew paler just at the thought of his father figures reaction to his and Prussia's relationship. "No one has to know. Really it's worked so far…"

"Yeah so far." Prussia agreed flashing a rather sly looking smile in Canada's direction. "But what did you tell me when this whole stupid situation started?"

Matthew looked rather reluctant to answer though he did so with a sinking of his shoulders. "That we would keep it a secret until someone invited themselves over…"

"That's right, kiddo!" Looking back on it now, it was a stupid agreement. Why the heck did he agree to it…? "And you can't fool the awesome me! England invited himself over didn't he?" Prussia smirked when Matthews eyes widened and he turned away from him. He couldn't have been more obvious if he tried. "But _you _flat out rejected."

Matthew couldn't help but look guilty as he removed his glasses to clean them on his shirt. To tell the truth he thought he would have about a year before anyone would remember the Canadian and come to see him. Though he didn't want to admit it, most of the time his family completely forgot about his existence. So for the most part he was left alone(well, with Kumajirou and now Prussia). He figured that when the year was up he would have gathered the courage to tell his family of his personal affairs. But as it is, right now, he was not prepared. Especially when he knew, _knew_ that their reactions would not be a good one.

"But-But!" Matthew started, slipping his now clean glasses back on his nose. "I-_I _called_ him_ so it doesn't co-"

"_You got something to say, your hands are tied." _Prussia's sudden singing interrupted the Canadians desperate argument. He grabbed Matthew by the hips and pushed their bodies together, earning another squeak from the blond nation. _"Open your mouth, open it wide." _ He started grinding their hips together in a slow circular motion sending Matthews thoughts into a frenzy. Gilbert leaned over and breathed in his ear, _"Let the freedom begin~"_

Matthew again pushed his boyfriend away, his face so hot he swore he could fry an egg on it. "GILBERT! I no, can't. Please, just- I you, I… England can't…no you…" Matthew thought he could feel his face grow even hotter (was that even possible!?) as he saw Gilbert grin just grow at his state. He was his fault! He- he… he did this to him!

"I…I have to go or I might com- be late!" Matthew quickly scooped up Kumajirou and headed for the front door, wanting to quickly get away from the German before he made him feel even more disoriented and…ignorant of his troubles.

"You still have half an hour!" Prussia yelled as the front door slammed shut. He cussed in German before rubbing the back of his neck. Dammit…had he been too direct? Maybe causing sexual tension wasn't a good segue into his confession. _Dammit…_ being a part of the bad touch trio did not teach him how to do _this_…

A sudden movement in his shirt pocket brought him from his thoughts. He reached inside and produced a small yellow bird who chirped happily at the sight of his owner. His expression softened at the sight of his cute pet and he rubbed its head affectionately.

"Ah Gilbird…" his face took on one of annoyance as he sloped down on the couch and gently placed his feathered companion beside him. "How can I admit this sappy shit to a guy who won't even tell his fucking _family_ we're together?" Gilbird simply titled his head in respond, clearly having no idea what his owner was saying. Gilbert continued. "Like _fuck _man. He won't even tell Franny, the freakin' embodiment of France. The guy who practically shoves poetry down your throat every time you see him. Like jeez man, even West's starting to think something is up and lying is totally unawesome…" he looked off into distance an annoyed pout on his face. He had woken up with the idea that today was the perfect day to tell Matthew_ everything_. Though the problem was, he didn't know _how. _

"_He gives me everything. And tenderly."  
_

He couldn't just out and _say_ it, no. He was too special for that. It had to be good. It had to be _perfect_.

"_The kiss m__y lover brings, he brings to me."_

Gilbird chirped happily in response to Gilberts singing. He smiled down at the bird and patted his feathers.

"…_and I love him__."  
_

---

There were no random outbursts in Canada, England noted with a smile. Sure there was that oddball or two that flipped and tapped about like an idiot on the streets but mostly everyone kept to themselves. Of course there was still singing but it was on a smaller scale. It wasn't the 'Oh look at me I'm singing' kind of behaviour he was met with back in London, no it was a more 'well I'm just gonna sing but not make a big deal of it'. He shivered just _thinking _about how it was like in America.

Another thing he's noticed since his venture had started only a few hours ago was that everyone's singings voices were actually not bad. He had yet to run across a person with a bad or untalented singing voice(annoying maybe, but not bad).

So with the rather talented people singing softly around the Canadian streets it soon just became pleasant backround noise. Annoying, but pleasant. Maybe he should visit Canada more often.

Canada reached for another timbit as he looked at his father figure. "So what do you want to talk about?"

England quickly glanced around the room from over his Tim Hortons cup making sure that no one was listening onto their conversation. Canada simply stared questionably at the mans rather suspicious behaviour before a sudden dread coursed though his body. Oh no. England hasn't found out about him and Prussia yet, right? Oh jeez, no anything but that.

"Matthew." England said finally with a twitch of his eyebrow. "Do you have…magical abilities?"

Matthew blinked at the Englishman in disbelief the dread he was feeling earlier forgotten. _This_ is what he wanted to talk so badly about? Magic…?

"It doesn't have to be the casting spells kind." Arthur continued at the Canadian's blank stare. "It can be anything really. Have… things ever happened to you that you couldn't explain? Can you see things that others cannot?"

Though he didn't want to really admit it, he was reminded of the time when he had tackled his brother to save him from being stomped on by a unicorn. And yes you read that right, a _unicorn_. Ever since then he could sometimes see random…creatures though he always dismissed them as a trick of the light. After all… magic didn't exist.

…right?

"Well…um…kind of? I…don't think so…" England quickly latched onto his vague answer. "Matthew, answer truthfully." England said, his face rather serious for such a ridiculous topic. "Can you see this?" He then pulled out what looked like a small horn. Canada stared at it rather intently, blinking when he noticed it was slightly transparent. But he could see it and that kind of scared him. What was England getting at…? His grip on Kumajirou tightened as he looked back at the Brits expectative stare. "I…I…"

"Whoa Arthur! Strange seeing you here!"

The two males looked up to see America standing before the table, looking between the two of them with an innocently oblivious smile on his face. Canada looked relieved that his brother showed up to interrupt the rather strange conversation. England was not.

"Alfred?! What in the bloody hell are you doing here?!" He quickly put the demons horn away, causing Canada to relax. That thing creped him out.

"I came to get Mattie- Ohh! Timbits!" He took three timbits and shoved them into his mouth, much to Canada's horror. Those were meant to be savoured…

"'nywuy." America swallowed the timbits before attempting to speak again. "Mattie! Did you forget about our meeting with Francis today!? Jeez you're so forgetful!" Then, without waiting for a response, America scooped up Kumajirou in one hand and swung his twin over his shoulder with the other. Matthew let out a surprised squeak as England stood up and looked at his former colony in shock. "Alfre- What are you doing!? Put your brother down!"

"No can do Daddy-o!" Alfred said with a smile and Arthur almost tripped over his chair in surprise. What…Did America just call him 'Daddy-o!?' Why… he hasn't called him anything close to 'Dad' since…since…

…

…

He couldn't even remember when THAT'S how long ago it was!

"Mattie has an important matter to attend to and he's already late! So, bye!" And with that, America ran out the building, the eyes of numerous Canadians watching him as he left with of their country. In the stunned silence that followed they all looked at each other before some one had the bright idea of singing 'I'm a Be' in which a good handful of people decided to join.

England groaned before slowing slumping back into his chair. Great, the one lead he had and it was literally stolen away by America. Argh…could this day get any weirder?

"Hey guy, don't feel down." England looked up to see a shaggy haired man wielding a guitar grinning at him from where Canada was previously sitting. "I had a lot of my dates stolen away from me before as well. Don't worry there are plenty of other fish in the sea." As the man walked away strumming his guitar England wondered what kind of people he went out with.

…

And Matthew _wasn't_ a _date_! He was practically his son! Arthur groaned louder this time before deciding that this would be a good time to report his findings and retreat back to his house, where the only singing came from his radio. Though he had a feeling it was going to be switched off for quite a while now…

---

"Al! Put me down, eh!" A thrashing Canada yelled(quietly) from America's shoulder. America laughed as he ran down the streets of Ottawa, expertly dodging and jumping over the citizens. "No can do bro~" He sang happily as he took a sharp turn down a random street making the Canadian yelp at the sudden movement. "Other not-really-my dad asked us to help him in his time of need! And as the Hero, I have come to his rescue!"

"What does that have to do with _m-EK!"_ Matthew let out another yelp as when his brother abruptly stopped. "Should be around here…" America said looking around the rather shady ally way where he had taken them.

"_Willkommen, bienvenue, welcome~"_ Alfred turned to see the representation of France make his dramatic entrance, conjuring a rose out of seemingly nowhere. "I see you have brought _Mathieu_."

"Oh yeah!" the American exclaimed, turning to his forgotten brother (How could he forget? Canada was literally hanging off his shoulder!) before he lowered him to the ground. Canada stood on shaking legs, the shock of being manhandled still fresh, and he leaned heavily onto his brother. "Ne…never…again…" He huffed though it fell on deaf ears as America was now chatting with France.

"What happened to the strict 'no musical numbers' rule?" he asked with a smirk as he accepted the rose France handed to him. "Just one expectation _per mon magnifique _performance, _non?" _America grunted out a sound of disapproval but his face still held amusement. "Fine, but that means I get a freeie later." France agreed with a simple nod before conjuring up another flower and handing it to the forgotten Canadian. "I'm glad you could come, _mon cheri._"

Canada looked from his father figure to the rose before signed and accepting it. He gently pushed himself away from his twin and tucked the rose behind his ear. "_Bonjour _Papa_."_ He said in his Quebec accent. "Just, um, just what do you need help with?"

France nodded, his face become on a more serious one as he looked between the twins. "…_lets talk about sex"_

…

…silence.

"…_baby?"_ Matthew contributed weakly his face red. "…_lets talk about you and me…?" _Alfred added a look of confusion on his face. There was an awkward silence as the Americans looked at the Frenchman, expecting further explanation. Matthew plucked Kumajirou out of Alfred's grasp and hugged him close, his warmth bringing him slight comfort. Why were his parents so weird? After another moment of awkward staring France laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"…perhaps I have said it wrong." He admitted his charming smile appearing on his face. "I meant to say..._l'amour." _Matthew sputtered and blushed though Alfred looked clueless. "_L'amour? _Isn't that a perfume or something? 'Cause I know jack shit abou-" "No Alfred." Matthew interrupted. "_L'amour_, it's French. It means love."

His face took on one of completely understanding. "Ohhhh… finally realized you want to do more then sex up Iggy?" "A-Al!"

Francis chuckled. "…you really not as slow as the world thinks." Alfred took this as a compliment and he stood a bit straighter. "Well, I _am _the Hero. I need to know these things!"

"So you really want to woo Arthur? Honest?" Matthew asked from the side using his cute card to force the truth from the older man. Francis nodded his face breaking out in a genuine smile. Matthew couldn't help but smile back. "_Félicitations _Papa."

"_Merci Mathieu."_

"I say you join a punk rock band!" Alfred suggested with a laugh. "And not the crappy French ones. One of the hardcore British ones! Then you can write a song about how much you love his soul or some crap like that!"-He gave a thumbs up-"Do that and he'll be putty in your hands!"

"I think Arthur already has feelings for you Papa." Matthew said, ignoring his brother. "Just take it slow and those feelings will reveal themselves."

"Or invent a new kind of tea and name it after him!"

"_Oui oui_." Francis interrupted the two before they could start fighting. "So I have your blessing?"

At this both the twins looked at him in confusion. "Blessing?" They said in unison earning a laugh from the Frenchman. It was just so _cute. _"Of course _mon amis. _I would not like to court Arthur if it made his children uncomfortable." They stared at him blankly suddenly making the Frenchman uneasy. They then turned to each other, their voices low.

"Is he serious?"

"I think he is..."

"He's asking this _now_ of all times?"

They stopped their mini discussion and turned back to the oblivious nation.

"…Papa."

"You guys have been basically married since we were kids..."

"And nearly everyone's been wondering when you two will make it official..."

They each placed a hand on one of his shoulders.

"You have our blessing. So make a move already._"_

Francis beamed and pulled the two into a hug earning a laugh from Alfred and a squeak from Matthew. "Ahh..._Merci beaucoup mon amis__."_ He then proceeded to plant kisses on the other two males much to their displeasure.

They stayed around and chatted for a few more minutes before they all went their separate ways. Alfred was just about to follow his brother out of the ally way when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. It didn't hurt him, in fact it was with just the right force to get him to realize that something had hit him. He looked down to see a piece of crumbled paper by his feet. He paused, looking around to see just who had thrown that at him but saw no one. "Alfred?" He looked up at the Canadian at his name. "Something wrong?"

"Nah it's nothing just..." He glanced down at the paper for a brief moment before smiling at Matthew. "You go ahead Mattie, I just remembered something I gotta do." Matthew studied his face for a moment before he obeyed. "...Ok, I'll see you later, Al." He said before turning and walking away.

The American watched his twin until he disappeared behind a corner before he picked up the paper.

_Go to the chocolate shop just down the street to your right._

_L.U._

Alfred re-read the letter once more before looking around him again. Just how did this guy know he was there? Was he stalking him or something? Creepy.

Though he found himself turning to his right and walking, looking for anything that looked like it could be a chocolate shop. He had gotten letters from his mysterious admirer before and he knew that this person meant no harm, whoever they were. Rather they would send him kind words and sometimes small gifts like handmade figurines and flowers. Plus he was honestly a little excited every time he found another letter. It meant he was just that much closer to discovering who this person was.

His pace quickened when he spotted the shop mentioned in the letter and he wasted no time in flinging the doors open. He visibly deflated when he saw simplicity of the shop and its lack of customers. Hmm… it seems like _L.U_ wasn't going to reveal themselves today either…

He had just turned to leave when a sweet voice called out; "Alfred F. Jones?" He faced the elderly women that stood behind the corner. "Is that you, m'dear?" He paused for the briefest of moments before a grin spread across his face. "Yep! The one and only!" The women giggled before gathering something behind the counter. "A nice looking lad told me to give this to you." Alfred approached the counter just as the women pulled out a rather large box of chocolate in the shape of a heart with gold letters in the middle reading 'Happy Early Birthday.' "It's nice to have a lover for these kind of things isn't it?" The women asked with a wink as he handed the American the chocolates.

Alfred thanked her, not aware of the person looking at him though the glass window. He watched as the American accepted the gift, a smile tugging at his lips as he walked away.

"_I want you…I want you so bad~"_

_

* * *

_

**If there spelling mistakes it's cause I was half dead when I wrote most of this.**

**Anyways, I sorry there isn't many songs in this one. It's actually really hard to think of songs to use! There were many places where I wanted to add in someone singing, but I couldn't think of a song! Durr!**

**So if you have a song you want in the story, please do tell! I can't guarantee I'll use it... but please send them in anyhow! Send me songs that made you happy, make you sad! Songs you sing with your buddy, songs you sing to try to get your girlfriend to forgive you! Any kind of song, and I will take it! (Though I ask that they be in English please, there is a reason why really...)**

**Also! Who can guess who L.U is? I'm not gotta tell until he appears but I wanna see what everyone thinks ^^  
**

_Songs Used:_

_Journey - Don't Stop Believing_

_Black Eyed Peas – Met Me Halfway_

_Lady GaGa –So Happy I Could Die_

_The Beatles - Here Comes the Sun_

_Adam Lambert – Strut_

_The Beatles – And I Love Her_

_Black Eyed Peas - I'm a Be_

_Cabaret – Willkommen_

_Let's Talk About Sex – Salt-N-Pepa_

_The Beatles – I Want You_


End file.
